Deceit
An unknown activist within Tandeli, acting against the government in Tandeli's own interests, according to him. (Pretend the scarring is scales) Appearance Average height. His face (it may go further, no one knows) is split into two halves. One half is human and has olive skin, brown eye and brown hair. The other half has scales, a yellow slitted eye and a flat nostril like a snake. Since he often wears clothes that completely cover the rest of his body, including gloves and a wide hat, it is difficult to tell how much of his body is scaled or otherwise snake like. Skills Magic, specifically illusion and invisibility. He has a silver tongue, excellent and manipulation. Early Life A Changeling who appeared from the Calorona Desert into a village along the river Mentira. Most people took one look at his face and either panicked or became confused. Some thought it was a strange skin mutation, some thought it was a horrible burn from being out in the desert too long. All these questions and confusions around him made it easy for him to pick up different stories. People either didn’t know or didn’t want to say why an approximately 11 year old boy would wander out of the desert looking like he did. He learnt to lie about things very quickly. Eventually he inadvertently unlocked his magic after running from kids trying to get him to hold a venomous snake. He became invisible from his taunters, and just became more confused. Once the adults around him realised that on top of everything else, this boy was now a mage, they gently kicked him out. They gave him the money for a guide and food and told him to go north to learn to use his magic, as it was better up there. He saw it as being kicked out. Once he reached the north, he came across Anxiety, and the two struck up a friendship, recognising each other as Changelings and finding solace in that. However, he never managed to stop compulsively lying, causing people to suggest the chosen name of ‘Deceit’ to him. He didn’t care for the name, but enough people began to call him that, and it stuck. Deceit learned magic, with a focus of ‘hiding from his enemies’. He also learnt about the Kingdom’s history, and decided he didn’t like it, and that present Tandeli should change. A lot. He roped in Anxiety first, and after a while, a small group began to grow. Revolution War was announced with Grancinco, and Deceit’s opinion was mixed. On one hand, beating a kingdom like Grancinco would strengthen Tandeli. However, winning wasn’t likely, so he moved his group into opposing the war. While this was a good goal to have, it wasn’t his only one. He still wanted a great change in Tandeli. Remus Ambrose joined about a year later, intrigued and amused by Deceit. He contributed political and combat knowledge when it suited him, and Deceit knew he could be useful. The man was from a well known family in Tandeli, with potential ties to Grancinco; there was leverage to be had. At the same time, another group who appeared to have similar goals grew in the kingdom. Deceit learned about it from Remus initially, since Remus’s brother, Roman, was part of the other group. The other group was far better supplied and funded, which irked Deceit greatly. He tried to discredit the other group, but the damage was done. Virgil, among others, left to join the other group, leaving a small dedicated group behind. They all watched the other rebels toppled the government, established their own. One that Deceit still didn’t really like. He could see the merits, but it could be so much better. So, after giving the current government some time to settle in, and for Virgil to become Advisor, (much his amusement and intrigue), he began to act. Post Revolution Deceit bided his time until several years after Virgil became Advisor. He took the place of Advisor Patton for several months, using his magic to impersonate him, and using his manipulation to keep Patton out of the way. He was eventually discovered, a fact which rattled Virgil. Later he briefly took the part of Logan at an Advisor meeting. He was quickly unmasked, but continued to make Thomas doubt his ability to lead, while not too subtly telling everyone his agenda. It is assumed, but not confirmed that he sent Remus out on his trip to undermine Thomas. Personality Manipulative and a compulsive liar, mostly has his own interests at heart, and supposedly the country's. (note for myself, guy could almost be Varys like character, hmmm)